Vivir un poco más
by Isa no Tenshi
Summary: ¿Que sería lo último que pensarías antes de morir? Sherlock no era del tipo creyente, pero mientras caía hasta su posible final, pensó que la idea de John, de vivir un poco más, tampoco era tan mala.


Buenas! Este es mi primer fanfic de Sherlock (y el primero que publico en casi 6 meses) el modo en el que salio la idea no lo tengo muy claro, y realmente se me complico mucho darlo por terminado (tengo casi 6 meses sin escribir, una duda de su capacidad) En fin, espero que les guste.

Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece, es creacion de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Y me estoy basando en el final de la serie Sherlock que pertenece a la BBC

En fin, aqui esta:

**Vivir un poco más**

Con el viento golpeando tu cara, con el borde de tus zapatos sin punto fijo en la tierra, con tu gabardina volando libremente golpeando delicadamente tus costados. Te sentiste por primera vez como un títere y viste a Jim Moriarty como lo que se suponía que era, el titiritero… el te había logrado ponerte donde quería, te había convertido en el insecto atrapado en su telaraña.

Era extraño para ti, debías admitirlo, tus planes siempre salían como querías, no importaba que pieza moviera el contrincante, siempre tenias un modo de defenderte, de dejarlo en Jaque (a veces, sin que el otro supiera) pero no esta vez, claro que no.

No podías culparte, tu actuación había sido perfecta, tu voz incrédula e ingenua, Moriarty de seguro se había tragado el cuento donde tú de verdad pensabas que ese tonto golpeteo de dedos era la llave maestra. Quizás no sonaba demasiado descabellado, el mundo actual era totalmente dependiente de la tecnología. Pero las personas deberían ser verdaderos imbéciles si permitirían que un error así de obvio.

Además, tú eras un maestro del violín, claro que reconocerías el ritmo de aquella sonata.

Aunque te costo tiempo descubrir el modo en el que Moriarty había engañado a esos asesinos, ¿Qué se suponía que debías saber? Pero al final, resulto ser algo más fácil de lo que pensabas.

Pero eso ya no era importante, habías preparado todo perfectamente para asegurar tu supervivencia (al menos un 30%, pero pensabas que eso era mejor a nada) y estando allí, dejando que el juego de Moriarty te guiara hasta sus últimas consecuencias, te permitiste reír.

Él solo quería que saltaras, aunque debías admitir que usarlos a ellos había sido una buena movida.

Pero este no era como el juego de azar con el que habías conocido (sin conocer) a Moriarty, aquí solo habría un ganador y jurarías ante cualquiera, que no sería él.

Porque nadie humillaba a Sherlock Holmes, sin que le fuera restregado de manera prepotente en la cara.

Te reíste, como si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, como si tú te encontraras en un lugar más seguro, por ejemplo, la acera de enfrente, no en el punto más alto del hospital.

Y te encontraste con la reacción impredecible de Moriarty, pero debías admitir que no podías culparlo por recriminar tu risa ¡el ya había incluso preparado mentalmente su discurso en tu funeral! Bajaste dando un salto y le sonreíste, si lo tenías a él, no había motivo para saltar, él podría ordenarles a sus francotiradores detenerse, debía haber un modo, lo leíste entre líneas.

Y aun si todo el servicio secreto de la reina, aun si el mismo Mycroft Holmes no lo había hecho hablar, tu lo harías.

Porque ambos eran iguales.

Y al ver sus ojos estudiándote, tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia entre ustedes, tratando de encontrar de nuevo las alas que él había jurado ver en tu espalda, lo entendiste, el también. Ambos eran exactamente la misma persona y aunque lo pareciera por el reflejo del sol a tu alrededor, no estaban realmente en lados contrarios de la ecuación. Porque ambos eran genios, porque ambos podían moverse del modo que quisieran, ambos eran las reinas en el ajedrez.

Ni eras un ángel, ni él un demonio. No importaba lo que el resto de personas ordinarias pudiera ver… mientras Jim Moriarty siguiera vivo, Sherlock Holmes lo estaría también y viceversa…

Por eso solo había una única salida.

_-Buena suerte con eso—_fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que una bala atravesara su cráneo, terminado así con tu única escapatoria segura.

Porque si Sherlock Holmes debe desaparecer, también lo hará Jim Moriarty.

Y es allí cuando volvemos al principio, el viento goleando tu cara, el inexistente espacio donde se apoyaban la punta de tus pies, el suave golpeteo de tu gabardina en tus costados. Todo aquello era a grandes rasgos lo que habías planeado con Molly aquella tarde.

Aunque ahora que sabias que había existido un 100%, la idea de tener un 30% no te alegraba mucho. Cerraste tus ojos y sostuviste la respiración. Hace algún tiempo, le habías preguntado a John, que sería lo último que pensaría antes de morir.

"_Por favor Dios, déjame vivir"_ esa había sido su respuesta banal y predecible, ¡debía tener mas imaginación!, pero estando en esa situación, con la punta de tus pies en el acantilado, no pudiste reprochar la idea de John.

Tu, Sherlock Holmes, estabas allí, sin querer admitirlo aterrado. No por el maldito dolor de cabeza que tendrías al despertar (si es que eso llegaba a ocurrir), tampoco por la caída de 5 pisos que sufrirías, mucho menos por la posibilidad de que tu nombre jamás fuera limpiado si es que no sobrevivías a ese 30%. Estabas aterrado por la idea de haber puesto en peligro a las escasas personas que podían soportarte y quizás apreciarte un poco.

"_No… hay mas… no asesinas a 4 personas porque estés amargado, la amargura paraliza… el amor… es un motivador mucho más feroz"_ y ahora sintiendo el fuerte viento a tu alrededor, lo entendiste por fin…

Saltarías, no para completar el estúpido y retorcido cuento de Moriarty, saltarías para asegurarte de que la cabeza de todos ellos se continuara intacta, como un modo de agradecer el que ellos te mantuvieran medianamente como un humano, un sociópata altamente funcional.

Sacaste tu celular y marcaste el numero sin verlo realmente, para llevarlo a tu oído y escuchar el timbre dos veces.

Te comportarías por primera vez como una persona _ordinaria_, dejarías una nota de suicidio manchada de lagrimas, porque… eso era lo que todos hacían, ¿no?, dejar notas de suicido, como si aun esperaran que alguien pudiera salvarlos.

Le pedirías entre líneas que avanzara y que te olvidara. Pero él solo podía entender lo que le decías, y sonreíste sin proponértelo, aun en el borde de aquel hospital, aun con todo el mundo en tu contra, John Watson seguía creyendo fielmente en tu palabra.

-_Adiós John_—y solo así, extendiste tus alas y saltaste, confiando en que Molly Hooper haría el resto.

Porque tú eras Sherlock Holmes, tú no detenías sentencias de muerte, te asegurabas de ellas.

Tu no detenías suicidios… saltabas.

Quizás ahora, con tu última sonrisa dedicada a tu fiel creyente, pudiste entender el deseo de John de vivir un poco más.

Tu necesidad de sobrevivir ese 30%

Fin.

* * *

En fin, no hay mucho que decir, esto fue escrito en un delirio literario a las 3am un bonito dia de la semana (no recuerdo cual) lo leei como 6 veces tratando de encontrar las incoherencias producto del desvelo, (encontre muchas, ya las correji) y con mis nervios por entrar en un nuevo Fandom teniendo en cuenta lo exentrico de Sherlock y mi falta de practica por medio año a causa de la preparatoria, no lo sé, espero alla salido bien.

Por cierto D: necesito amigas que les guste la serie, estoy desesperada de no poder fangrilear con nadie (y si lo hago, no me entiendan D:)

En fin! Buenas noches, espero nos leamos despues.

Isa no Tenshi


End file.
